Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2
'''Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2 '''is a new movie. Summary Thomas, Ryan, Crash and the gang join Mater, Lightning McQueen and their friends old and new in a brand new round-the-world adventure. Plot Prologue: The message from Leland Turbo The film kicks off with a red car named Leland Turbo sending a message to Finn McMissile. He says that he found something and that his cover has been compromised. Then as the door opens, he cuts off the transmission. The opening titles play. Finn on the rig/Faking death Later, that night, a boat named Crabby is floating along the water with Finn. He says they have arrived, and asks why they're there. Finn tells him he's looking for a car. Crabby tells him that they're the only ones out there, but a war ship shows up and tells him to turn around. Crabby tells Finn that it looks like it's just the two of them but Finn has gone. Finn has snuck up on the ship and is climbing an oil rig. However, there are multiple oil rigs. When the Lemons pull out a camera, two more Lemons, the ones from the message, bring out a box. It turns out to be Leland Turbo, who has been crushed and cubed into scrap metal. Shocked, Finn doesn't notice fire come out and reveal his shadow. Professor. Z looks up and sees him. A chase begins, and Finn jumps off the rig. He gets away and fakes his death by sending four fake tires up to the surface. Professor Z muses over how no one can stop him now. Radiator Springs/the challenge In Radiator Springs, the Cyberlings cheers for Mater as he pulls a lemon in for repairs. Mater tells them about he is excited for Lightning McQueen's return. He then sees his best friend crowded by his friends and our heroes. Archangel and Psylock are there too. Evil Ryan looks at the camera and said "I guess Disney owns Marvel and Pixar." Deadpool places a bag over his head and tells the audience to not listen to him. Evil Ryan said what he mean to say that Deadpool is so happy for McQueen's returned, but Deadpool throws him into the tire shop, saying that's not true. Psylock rolls her eyes. Evil Ryan climbs onto Mater and saw that the Radiator Springs gang and our heroes are by Lightning. They go to the abandoned tracks, roll down them, and run from a miner train. Afterwards, Evil Ryan and Deadpool do some tractor tipping, but on a huge truck. Evil Ryan sighs and ask Deadpool "At least things like this cannot get any worse.". Then a blast of air sends the two flying and land on McQueen and Mater. Later, at sunset, Ryan and Twilight look at Crash and Sunset (who are in the forms of Daydream Shimmer and Daydream Crash) watching McQueen and Mater coming back from their big hang out with the others. Ryan tells Twilight that he's so happy that McQueen and Mater's friendship has never died. Matau ask Ryan how did Sci-Ryan gain his trust in Gaia and Ryan says it's because he's the one who trusts her the most and knew what she was doing was right. Crash ask what was Gaia doing to do at Camp Everfree, then Flash Fire crash lands, saying he was trying to find his way to Starling City to check out the El Pablo's restaurant. Daydream Crash ask Flash where did he come from and Flash admits he has been taking way too many wrong turns, he doesn't remember. Deadpool then tells Flash that when he gets there, say hi to Hawkeye for him. Emma Frost and Psylocke annoyingly remind him his name is Green Arrow. Ryan shows Deadpool two photos: one has Hawkeye and the other Green Arrow. Meanwhile, Mater and McQueen talk about their plans for the evening. Deadpool then says that the purple one is an imposter. Suddenly a portal opens. Ryan informs Deadpool that Twilight is his friend. Then Penn Zero, Sashi, Gloriosa Daisy, Boone, Timber Spruce and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit come out of the portal. Ryan hugs Gloriosa and pulls out two jewels: one red and one purple. Oswald ask Ryan what is he going to do and Trivia * * *This film takes place after Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. *Flain (EG), The Starrings, Gaia Everfree, will be good guest stars in this film. * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: The message from Leland Turbo *Finn on the rig/Faking death *Radiator Springs/the challenge *At the Wheel-Well Motel/Thomas' suspicions of Miles Axelrod *Crash signs McQueen up/Getting ready to leave *Going to Tokyo/Sci-Ryan's and Gaia's sight-seeing *Sci-Ryan meets Nate Adams/Thomas and Ashima reunited *Miles Axelrod's speech/Mater in the bathroom/Mater meets Holly */ */ *Going to Paris/ */ * * */ */ * * * * * * * *Post Credits: Songs * * * *Friendship Burns Bright *Doctor Who Theme song *My Past is Not Today (sung by the Cyberlings) *No Fear * * * *No More Mr. Nice Guy * * * * * * * * *Collision of Worlds Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Disney crossovers Category:Racing Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spy films